Enchanted
by oowwiiee224
Summary: REWRITE "Bayangkan ini, saat kau sudah tua dan renta apakah kau akan menyesal tidak mengambil keputusan ini bersamaku?" Kau dan aku tidak saling mengenal. Kau genggam tanganku, ku genggam tanganmu. Saat ini cuma kita berdua. Saling berbagi cerita tentang masa depan, cinta, dan keluarga. Hari ini akan ku kenang selalu. Saat kita berbagi petualang di senja yang indah.


**Enchanted**

Mengingat kembali masa lalu bagaikan melihat cermin, tapi dirimu benar-benar tidak ada di sana. Sosok yang menatapmu bukanlah dirimu 5 bahkan 10 tahun lalu. Namun, bayangan persona masa lalu itu masih terngiang di raut wajahmu. Masih ada bagian dari dirimu yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Entah itu hal yang menyakitkan atau tidak. Tentu saja bagian yang masih ada bersamaku adalah bagian yang tidak kusukai. Ada bagian yang kotor dan hina di diriku. Bagian itu tidak akan pernah hilang. Aku tidak membencinya, aku juga tidak mencintainya. Aku belajar hidup dengan bagian itu karena bagaimana pun itu tetap diriku.

Aku memandangi cermin. Beradu pandang dengan diriku di ujung sana. Secara fisik aku masih sama. Jauh di dalam sudah sangat berbeda. Aku tidak ingat mengapa. Sungguh aneh, ada memori yang kau ingat dan ada memori yang tidak kau ingat. Padahal pada satu masa kita menjalaninya.

Ada satu memori yang paling aku ingat. Memori yang terngiang bagaikan foto masa lalu yang sudah pudar dengan efek sepia. Memberi kesan magis di setiap lekuk gerak-gerik yang ditangkapnya. Aku masih ingat semuanya. Bagaimana cahaya temaram lampu-lampu itu menyinari malam ditemani musik yang mengiringi kami berdansa. Bagaimana kami berlalri. Angin yang meniup helaian rambutku seiring aku menyamakan langkah kakiku dengannya. Percakapan tentang kehidupan dan angan-angan untuk masa depan. Warna matanya yang sangat indah, seperti warna langit sehabis badai. Sungguh indah dan menyilaukan.

Hal yang paling kuingat dari hari itu adalah setiap langkah yang kuambil memberiku perasaan bebas, sebagaimana aku berlari melawan angin bersamanya. Bebas tanpa rasa takut menghadapi masa yang ada di hadapan kami. Bebas bagaikan kami hidup tanpa bayang masa lalu dan hantu yang menunggu di kemudian hari. Bebas sebebas burung gereja yang terbang ke mana pun ia mau.

Mengingat kembali kenangan itu bagaikan memutar roll film. Gambar dengan noda-noda indah dan musik mengiringinya untuk bermain. Betul perkataannya. Aku tidak menyesal mengambil keputusan hari itu

 **X X X**

 **-08.30-**

Sekolah telah berakhir dua hari yang lalu. Lorong-lorong yang kemarin dipenuhi anak-anak saling bertukar cerita kini sepi disinari matahari musim panas. Untuk siswa senior masa sekolah telah selesai. Saatnya menyambut petualangan baru. Amat menakutkan, karena kehidupan yang sesungguhnya tinggal menunggu untuk dijalani.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok

Bagaikan bendulum yang terus berdetak tanpa henti, mengingatkan kami bahwa waktunya telah tiba. Menghadapi dunia nyata.

Ada perasaan tidak sabar sekaligus sedih. Aku memulai kehidupan baru setelah ini. aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup menjalaninya. Meurutku akan cukup sulit untuk seseorang yang terbiasa membangun dan mengelilingi hidupnya dengan eksistensi dan identitas orang lain.

Bagi kebanyakan orang aku adalah seorang Hyuuga. Itu adalah identitasku. Bagaimana orang mendeskripsikanku. Di sekolah ini aku adalah seorang gadis pendiam yang hanya akrab dengan dua orang. Mereka adalah sahabat terbaikku, Kiba dan Shino. Bukannya aku tidak ingin membangun identitasku sendiri, tapi sebagaimana pun kau berusaha, orang-orang akan tetap memandangmu sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Jadi, menurutku percuma saja menjelaskan kepada orang lain.

Aku menatap dedaunan pohon sekolah yang iktu bermain bersama angin. Bernostalgia masa-masa selama diriku ada di sini. Aku pun bertanya apakah aku akan merindukan tempat ini nanti?

Mungkin banyak yang beranggapan bahwa masa sekolahku jelek, aku ditindas dan semacamnya karena aku pendiam. Sejujurnya tidak. Masa sekolahku baik-baik saja. Bebas drama dan aku melakukan apa yang dilakukan anak-anak seusiaku. Meskipun aku hanya akrab dengan dua orang itu, aku masih bergaul dengan orang lain.

Namun ini masa SMA, setiap anak punya kelompoknya masing-masing. Dan tentu saja ada anak dari kelompok tertentu yang tidak pernah berinteraksi denganku, seperti para atlit dan pacar-pacar mereka yang gaul. Bagi mereka aku ini tidak ada.

Lamunanku buyar saat seseorang menepuk pundakku perlahan.

"Hei, di sini kau rupanya. Ayo ikut aku, tugas itu tidak akan selesai dengan sendiri," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkahnya. Dia adalah guruku waktu itu, namanya Kakashi Hatake. Sekolah memang bubar, tapi ia meminta bantuanku untuk menyusun arsip-arsip penelitian siswa tahun ini. Dia pernah menangkapku melakukan pelanggaran peraturan di wilayah sekolah. Waktu itu dia tidak mengadukanku, tapi ia meminta imbalan berupa bantuanku di kemudian hari. Kurasa inilah bantuan yang dibutuhkannya itu.

Kami berjalan menuju ruang arsip yang berada di lantai dua sekolah. Saat memasuki ruangan seorang anak telah berada di sana. Ia menggunakan jaket bomber berwarna hijau navy dengan gambar naga hitam di bagian belakang. Ia juga mengenakam kaos dan jeans berwarna hitam.

Dirinya sedang sibuk membolak-balik sebuah buku tua. Ia tampak serius membacanya. Kakashi berdeham menyadarkan anak laki-laki itu. Ia kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum.

Aku tahu dia.

Dia adalah atlit sepak bola sekolah. Dia anak populer. Selalu dikelilingi teman-temannya yang ppopuler. Bukan berarti aku iri dan ingin bergabung bersama mereka. Aku sangat menyukai lingkar pergaulanku. Aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini memiliki teman yang bahkan bisa kupanggil sahabat-sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin menukar Kiba dan Shino dengan teman manapun.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang, aku hampir pulang tadi." Ujarnya akrab ke Kakashi. Mereka lalu bercengkrama bagaikan dua orang kawan yang sudah lama saling kenal. Sungguh aneh melihat guru dan siswa akrab seperti itu. Mengingat sekolah kami tidak menerapkan sistem egaliter.

"Kalian akan membantuku menyusun penelitian-penelitian ini. Yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah mendata sekumpulan penelitian di rak kiri," Kakashi menunjuk ke arah rak buku yang agak reyot. Tampaknya siap runtuh kapan saja, terlebih lagi memikul sekumpulan hasil penelitian yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

"Tulis judul penelitiannya dalam buku ini dan susun di rak sebelah sana," Lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal berwarna biru ke arahku dan menunjuk rak buku yang masih baru dengan kayu-kayu yang masih mengilat.

"Aku akan berada di ruang guru, silahkan ke sana kalau kalian butuh sesuatu." Ia pun berjalan ke arah pintu, tapi sesat kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik ke arah kami "Oh ya aku hampir lupa, selamat bekerja, " ujarnya sambil memberi kami senyuman jahil.

Ia pun meninggalkan kami di ruangan yang penuh buku dan agak berdebu. Ada keheningan yang amat canggung untuk beberapa saat. Aku belum pernah merasa hening sekeras ini. Kami belum pernah berinteraksi. Sekelas pun kami tidak pernah. Yah, setidaknya aku sekelas dengan kedua sahabatnya Sasuke dan Sakura, yang merupakan _it couple_ di sekolah kami. Ia dulu sering datang ke kelas, tapi tidak pernah melihatku, seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Anak seperti dia tidak akan sadar bahwa aku ini ada.

" _Well_ , saatnya kita bekerja, lebih cepat selesai lebih baik."

Aku mengangguk setuju dengan ucapannya. Ya. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Aku akan menulis judulnya dan kau yang mengaturnya di rak sebelah sana bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya mengangguk setuju.

Kami pun mulai melaksanakan tugas kami. Ia mengambil beberapa penelitian dari rak reyot dan meletakkannya di meja. Dengan sigap aku pun mulai menulis.

 **-10.30-**

Waktu terus berjalan, aku telah menulis sekitar 20 judul karya penelitian. Masih ada 30 lagi. Kami bekerja dalam sunyi. Hanya ada suara pena di atas kertas dan berisik suara saat ia mengatur laporan-laporan itu di rak. Ia tampak kurang nyaman dengan semua keheningan ini, dan ia memanggil namaku untuk pertama kalinya. Aku bahkan terkejut ia mengetahui namaku.

"Hei, kau Hinata Hyuuga kan?"

"Hmm, ya." Ujarku sambil terus menulis.

Ia lalu berhenti mengatur karya ilmiah dan melihat ke arahku. "Aku sering mendengar tentangmu, tapi mengapa ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu?" tanyanya.

Sungguh pertanyaan yang lucu, ia tahu namaku tapi tidak pernah melihatku. Seketika aku teringat. Kami berada di lingkar yang berbeda. Kadang hal ini sering terjadi untuk seseorang sepertiku. Namaku lebih terkenal daripada rupaku. Mungkin karena nama keluargaku. Ya, tentu saja karena nama keluarga.

"Mungkin kamu tidak benar-benar melihat," ujarku akhirnya dan balas menatapnya. Ia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Setidaknya itu bukan respon yang buruk.

"Apakah kita pernah sekelas?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Tapi aku pernah sekelas dengan kedua sahabatmu."

"Oh. Baiklah."

Ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Sekali lagi kami bekerja dalam hening. Ia tampak seperti seseorang yang tidak bisa berada di suasana seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia selalu dikelilingi teman-temannya.

"Hei, kita belum berkenalan. Maksudku berkenalan dengan formal. Aku…."

"Naruto Uzumaku," ujarku memotongnya. "Semua orang di sekolah tahu siapa dirimu," lanjutku dan menatapnya singkat.. Memberikannya senyum simpul. Aku lalu menunduk bersembunyi dibalik helaian rambutku dan lanjut menulis.

"Oh," ujarnya agak terkejut.

Tampaknya aku bersifat tidak sopan.

"Maaf, yang kulakukan tadi kurang sopan," ujarku menatapnya penuh rasa sesal.

Aku tidak bisa lama-lama menatapnya, ada sesuatu dari tatapannya yang membuatku agak tersipu. Entah apa itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hal itu kadang terjadi," ujarnya lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

Suasana kembali sunyi, kemudian terpecahkan oleh suaranya.

"Hei, menurutmu apakah itu tampak tidak adil?" tanyanya.

"Tidak adil bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin ini akan agak terdengar _self centered_ , tapi mengutip dari apa yang kau katakan tentang mengetahuiku, tampak tidak adil bahwa aku tidak mengetahui tentangmu, kecuali nama" ujarnya yang disertai dengan senyum jahil. Ada sesuatu tentang senyumanya itu yang seperti anak kecil.

"Cukup adil. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui" tanyaku balas menatapnya.

"Yah, mungkin sedikit tentang dirimu, seperti apa hal suka kau lakukan," ujarnya sambil menyusun tumpukan penelitian di rak.

"Hmmm, kadang aku suka melukis," ujarku.

"Oh, seorang pelukis rupanya" ujarnya menggoda "Apakah kau ingin menjadi pelukis?"

Aku pun berpikir. Apakah aku ingin menjadi seorang pelukis? Benar aku suka melakukannya. Kadang aku melukis di waktu luang, kadang saat aku sedih, atau saat aku terinsipirasi. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadikannya hal yang ingin kujadikan profesi.

Bagi banyak orang hobi yang menjadi profesi adalah sebuah berkah, tapi aku merasa kurang yakin akan hal itu. Ada sesuatu tentang menjadi seorang pelukis yang tampak tidak nyata. Mungkin karena aku dibesarkan di keluarga yang menganggap dunia seni kurang penting dibandingkan hal lainnya. Tapi, jauh di dalam diriku aku memang ingin memisahkan antar hal yang kusuka dan profesi.

Aku ingin menjadikan hal kesukaanku itu sebagai pelarian dari dunia nyata. Saat aku sedang tertekan aku bisa melukis. Aku tidak ingin mencampur profesi dan hal yang kusukai karena aku tahu pada satu titik aku akan membencinya. Jika aku menjadi seorang pelukis maka tekanan saat bekerja akan terus menghantuiku bahkan saat aku ingin melukis untuk menenangkan hati. Dan ujungnya aku akan membecinya.

Melukis adalah hal terakhir yang ingin aku benci. Setidaknya aku beranggapan seperti itu.

Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau mau bermain pertanyaan?" tanyaku.

"Bermain pertanyaan?"

"Mengerjakan ini sangat membosan dan kau tampak tidak nyaman dengan keheningan, jadi mari kita bermain,"

Dia tertawa kecil "Maksudku bagaimana bermain pertanyaan,"

Wajahku memerah setelah ia berkata seperti itu. Aku salah paham dan astaga rasanya aku mau mati saja. Aku lalu menenangkan diriku dan sedikit berdeham.

"Aku akan bertanya sesuatu dan kau balik membalasnya dengan pertanyaan. Kau siap?"

"Ya," tuturnya.

Aku menatap menunggu pertanyaan darinya. "Apa pertanyaanmu?" ujarku akhirnya.

"Oh maaf. Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Kakashi menjebakmu seperti ini?"

"Bukankah kata menjebak agak kasar?"

"Aku tahu orang itu sejak lama, dan aku yakin kau pasti melakukan sesuatu dan dia memanfaatkannya. Iya kan? Jadi kenapa kau ada di sini hari ini?"

"Dia mendapatiku sedang merokok di belakang gedung olahraga. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tipe pemberontak." Dia menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku banyak melakukan pelanggaran sekolah dan orang yang selalu menangkapku adalah Kakashi. Tentu saja aku harus membayarnya."

"Aku sempat mendengar rumor tentangmu. Musim panas lalu. Apa itu benar?" lanjutnya mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah rumor aku mabuk dan datang telanjang ke Mall Ridgeway, benar-benar salah. Itu bukan aku, tapi adikku. Menurutmu aku orang seperti apa?"

"Tipe anak baik. Selalu mengerjakan tugas, mendengarkan perkataan guru dan orang tua. Menurutmu aku seperti apa?"

"Hmmm, kau sungguh ingin mendengarnya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tentu saja. Jawabanmu?"

Aku menghela nafas.

"Menurutku kau adalah tipe yang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau dengan mudah. Hidup dengan sempurna." Aku menatapnya cukup lama. Dia agak tersentak dengan pengakuanku.

"Tapi kau tahu, orang-orang selalu memandang kita sebagaimana mereka mau. Orang-orang akan beranggapan seperti itu karena tidak mengenalmu begitu dalam," Aku kembali terdiam. Begitu pula dirinya. " _Am I being rude_?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Tuturnya. Seolah-olah menganggap bahwa tidak apa-apa, padahal aku tahu itu membuatnya kaget. "Apakah kau mau mengenalku lebih dalam?"

Aku tertawa. Terkejut mendengar pernyataannya. Aku tidak menyangka dia menggodaku.

" _Do you want me to_?" balasku menggodanya.

Dia menatapku cukup lama, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Matanya menggambarkan kejahilan anak kecil. Seolah-olah dia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Mau pergi dari sini?" tanyanya. Masih dengan gemerlap mata bak anak kecil. Aku tersentak dengan ajakannya. Sedikit bingung.

"Kau tidak serius kan?"

"Tunggu. Apakah kita masih bermain?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Entahlah. Apa kau kau masih bermain?"

Dia menampakkan senyum samar. Bibirnya agak dimiringkan. Menurutku dia sangat manis dengan senyuman itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau mau pergi dari tempat ini?" tanyanya lagi. Aku membuka dan kembali menutup mulutku. Tidak ada kata yang keluar. Bingung bagaimana harus menjawab. Ajakannya sangat menggoda, tapi kami memiliki tanggung jawab di sini.

"Bayangkan seperti ini, Hinata" tuturnya "Kau sudah tua dan duduk sendirian, mengingat masa mudamu. Apakah kau akan menyesalinya kalau kau tidak ikut bersamaku? Sekarang. Saat ini kau punya kesempatan untuk pergi bersenang-senang bersamaku. Mari kita membuat petualangan. Untuk beberapa menit kita bercakap-cakap aku sangat menyukainya. Meskipun kita tidak pernah berbicara, tapi beberapa menit ini sungguh membuka mataku. Lagi pula kita sudah selesai dengan sekolah Kakashi tidak bisa menahan kita lagi. Dan bukankah kau ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang diriku?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pengakuannya. Dan aku akan membenci dan merutuki diriku kalau aku menolak ajakannya ini. Aku menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku lalu mendongak menatapnya. Di wajahnya sudah tergambar sebuah senyum. Senyuman yang sangat indah. Senyum yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Dan saat itu juga dia menjulurkan tangannya dan aku menyambutnya. Kami berlari pun berlalri. Menghembus angin musim panas. Warna-warni yang indah menyambut kami saat melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung itu. Kami berlari, seperti iming-imingi kebahagian tepat di hadapan kami.

 **-12.00-**

Ada sebuah lagu. Setiap aku mendengarnya lagu itu memberiku perasaan yang sungguh luar biasa. Seakan-akan diriku lebih besar dari keberadaanku sekarang. Membuat dadaku berdesir hebat. Membuatku melayang setiap kali mendengarnya.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali mendengarnya. Aku berada di sebuah pesta teman Neji, Lee. Berbeda dengan pesta-pesta lain yang pernah kudatangi di mana semuanya berisik dan penuh cahaya neon menyilaukan mata, orang-orang di pesta itu lebih tenang. Saat berada di pesta itu aku merasa bahagia akan sebuah rahasia.

Aku datang bersama Kiba dan Shino. Kami pun turun ke ruang bawah tanah. Ruang bawah tanah ini bukan seperti yang biasa dipikirkan orang-orang. Gelap dan menyeramkan. Dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk yang siap menerkammu kapan saja. Ruangan itu disusun dengan apik, dilapisi dengan karpet cokelat yang lembut dan dinding-dinding kayu. Terdapat stereo, sofa, meja kecil, dan papan panahan. Ruangan itu dipenuhi asap. Mereka semua teler.

Aku mencoba mencari sosok Neji di antara tumpukan badan yang sedang terkik, terlentang, dan berbicara ngalor-ngidul. Aku melihat Kiba dan Shino bergabung dengan mereka. Tidak ingin berada di sana lebih lama lagi aku kembali naik. Mencari Neji. Aku menemukannya di kamar tidur Lee, sedang bercumbu dengan seorang gadis. Entah siapa dia. Aku tidak mengetahuinya sampai sekarang. Mengetahui situasi yang tidak bisa kuganggu itu aku bergabung dengan orang-orang di lantai dasar. Tidak ingin bergabung dengan orang-orang di lantai lebih bawah lagi.

Aku duduk di sofa bersama Ino yang sedang tertawa karena mabuk. Dia terus bergelayutan dan bersikap manja ke Sai. Kata Sai dia sudah minum banyak malam itu. Menjadi pacar yang baik Sai terus menjaga Ino, agar dia tidak terlibat masalah. Aku hanya bisa memandang mereka dan menertawakan kelakuannya.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi rumah Lee, mengambil cemilan di dapur, dan menghampiri Tenten yang sedang berdiri di dekat stereo. Dia memilih lagu-lagu yang diputar. Berbeda dengan pesta lainnya, yang memutar lagu dengan nada yang _up beat_ dan membuat tetanggamu terganggu. Di pesta ini musiknya juga berbeda, mungkin karena Tenten yang memilihnya. Dia sering memutar lagu-lagu seperti The Smiths, The Shins dan David Bowie.

Aku menatap Tenten memilah lagu di pustaka musik Lee. Sampai dia memutar lagu itu. Mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan terdengar pasaran, tapi lagu itu memberiku perasaan yang luas. Membuat duniaku jauh lebih besar. Lagu itu sangat ajaib untukku. Membuatku measa lebih besar dan bisa melakukan semua tidak bisa dikalahkan.

Perasaan itu, aku merasakannya lagi saat berlari bersama Naruto. Aku tertawa bersamanya. Mengendap-endap dan berlari dengan sinar matahari menusuk dari atas. Kami berhenti berlari. Mengatur nafas. Kami sudah berada jauh dari sekolah. Aku tidak ingat berapa jauh kami berlari. Yang aku ingat perasaan saat kami berlari melawan angin.

"Sekarang apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau lapar?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi pagi, tapi apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Dia kembali manggambarkan senyuman itu di wajahnya. Seperti anak kecil. Tapi kali ini agak sedikit angkuh. Dia tetap tampan.

"Ayo."

Dia menarik tanganku dan kami mulai berjalan. Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan tangannya dan mempercapat langkah. Aku pun menyamakan langkah dengannya. Kami berjalan mendekati sebuah toko roti kecil. Di depan toko mereka menjajakan roti-rotinya, tanpa seorang pun yang menjaga.

Keputusan yang buruk karena Naruto mengambil dua potong roti dan kemudian berlari. Aku terkejut dengan aksinya dan ikut berlari dengannya. Kami terus berlari dan berhenti di sebuah taman. Di sana tampak banyak orang tua yang sedang menyemangati anak-anak mereka bertanding sepak bola. Kami pun duduk di bangku penonton, bergabung dengan orang tua itu. Di dekat kami ada mesin kopi yang mungkin di bawa salah satu orang tua itu.

"Kopi?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan dia mengambil dua gelas kertas dan mengisinya dengan kopi hitam.

"Buat apa tadi?" tanyaku sambil tertawa saat dia duduk di sampingku.

"Apa? Ujarnya polos, seolah-olah tidak mengetahui tindakan kriminal yang dilakukannya.

"Roti itu" tuturku, tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumanku. "Well, sebenarnya toko itu punya keluarga Chouji. Dia ada utang kepadaku, jadi tidak apa-apa mengambil dua roti miliknya." Katanya santai.

Aku masih terkesima dengannya. " _Well aren't you the cool guy_ ," ujarku lalu tertawa dan disambut oleh tawanya. Kami melahap roti itu sambil menonton anak-anak kecil lucu sedang memperebutkan bola dan mengingatkanku kepada orang yang duduk di sampingku.

"Jadi, sepak bola, huh?" ujarku sambil mencubit kecil-kecil roti itu dan memasukkannya ke mulutku. "Sejak kapan kau bermain?" tanyaku. Dia terdiam sesaat, memandang anak-anak itu. "Aku berlatih sejak kelas 3 SD. Saat itulah aku bertemu dengan Sasuke." Dia terdiam lalu memandangku kemudian menunduk. "Aku sering kesepian, sendirian di rumah. Saat itulah ayahku memutuskan bahawa aku perlu melakukan kegiatan di luar rumah dan mungkin bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak lain." Dia kemudian tertawa kecil "Awalnya kami tidak akur, tapi entah bagaimana dia menjadi sahabatku dan aku sahabatnya."

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertkataannya. "Aww, itu sungguh manis. Aku menyulai kalian sebagai pasangan." Ujarku bercanda. Dia tertawa dan sedikit menggelitik pinggangku. Aku tertawa meledak dan mengundang perhatian orang lain, mereka memandang kami seakan-akan kami ini orang aneh. Naruto kemudian berdeham dan perhatian mereka kembali ke pertandingan.

"Mau berjalan-jalan?"

Dia menjulurkan tanganya, dan seperti biasa aku menyambutnya.

 **-13.30-**

Kami berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman, lalu menuju pasar seni di dekat jembatan. Pasar ini berupa kedai-kedai kecil penuh barang-barang unik, baju murah, jajanan makanan, dan tempat tato serta tindik. Banyak kios-kios di tempat pasar seni ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa disebut pasar seni, padahal bilik-bilik "seni" tidak sebanyak bilik lainnya.

Kami melakukan satu permainan lagi. Permainan benar atau tidak. Selama sekolah pasti banyak rumor-rumor miring yang beredar (lebih banyak tentang Naruto daripada diriku) dan sekaranglah waktu untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya.

Rumor tentang berkencan dengan perempuan berusia 50 tahun (Naruto). 'Tentu saja bohong. Aku sedang menjaga bibiku.' Menendang zakar dan memukul Deidara sampai tulang tangan kanannya patah (Aku). 'Untuk pembelaan dia mencoba memegang dadaku. Perempuan bukanlah alat yang diberi koin kebaikan dan seks adalah hadiahnya.' Memakan ayam utuh dan hidup (Naruto) 'Ew, siapa yang memulai rumor itu.' Karir sebagai bintang porno (Naruto) 'Ayahku akan membunuhku jika tahu aku nonton porno, apalagi membuatnya.' Keluargamu melakukan pernikahan dalam keluarga untuk menjaga kemurnian klan (Keluargaku pada umumnya) 'Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Rumor itu gila. Ya, memang keluarga Hyuuga agak 'aneh', tapi kami tidak akan melakukan itu.'

"Entah dari mana rumor-rumor ini datang. Ugh, aku tidak menyangka orang-orang akan bergosip seperti itu." ujarku agak jijik setelah mendengar rumor tentang keluargaku itu.

"Yah, masa sekolah penuh dengan orang-orang aneh penyebar kebohongan."

Aku berhenti sejenak memandang punggungnya. Dia berhenti dan berbalik menatapku. "Ada apa?"

"Aku berpikir, banyak gossip aneh yang tersebar, terutama tentangmu. Untuk itu, katakan sesuatu yang nyata padaku."

Dia tersenyum dan kami kembali berjalan. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Tampak sangat keren. Dia berpikir untuk sesaat, meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagu. Mimik wajah sedang berpikir. "Aku benci wortel." Aku tertawa mendengar jawabannya. "Bukan. Sesuatu yang nyata tentangmu."

"Bagaimana sesuatu yang nayta itu untukmu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Satu-satunya hal nyata yang kutahu saat ini adalah pesonanya itu.

"Aku belum pernah melihat senyuman yang semanis senyumanmu."

Dia berhenti dan menghentikan langkahku, kemudian menatap mataku dengan mata birunya yang sangat indah itu. Bercahaya dan ajaib. Dan dia memberikan senyuman indahnya. Bagai sihir aku terpana. Kami kembali berjalan. Entah siapa yang memulai duluan. Yang kutahu selama kami berjalan jemariku dan jemarinya saling bertautan.

 **-14.00-**

Kami singgah di sebuah kedai ramen. Ichiraku namanya. Naruto tampaknya sering makan di sana. Orang-orang yang bekerja di sana mengenalnya. Naruto memang orang yang ramah. Tidak heran banyak orang yang menyukainya. Naruto memperkenalkanku kepada pemiliknya, Teuchi.

"Wah, akhirnya kau membawa juga pacarmu. Ini pertama kalinya dia membawa perempuan ke sini. Sangat cantik, tidak kusangka dia akan kencan denganmu" ujarnya bercanda. Naruto tertawa "Dasar bapak tua,"

"Akan aku buatkan menu special untuk pelanggan setiaku dan pacarnya," ujarnya dan dia pun pergi dari meja kami.

"Maaf. Paman Teuchi memang seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa meskipun perkataannya membuat makan siang kita agak canggung." Ujarku. Aku kembali mengingat perkataan Teuchi pertama kali membawa perempuan. Bukankah Naruto punya banyak pacar sebelumnya. "Pertama kali membawa perempuan ke sini?" lanjutku.

"Yah. Bagiku tempat ini sangat istimewa. Aku tidak ingin membawa sembarang orang ke sini kecuali dia benar-benar spesial bagiku." Ujarnya jujur.

"Jadi aku ini spesial?" tanyaku menggoda. Dia tersipu, terbata untuk menemukan jawaban. Tingkahnya itu sungguh lucu.

Seorang perempuan muda berambut cokelat yang tampak masih berada di awal usia 20-an datang menghampiri kami. Dia meletakkan dua mangkok ramen dengan asap yang mengepul. Melihatnya saja aku harus menahan liur.

"Terima kasih Ayame," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Perempuan itu lalu membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya. Aku merasakan di balik senyumannya dia menyimpan rahasia. Rahasia perasaan seorang perempuan. Rahasia mencintai seseorang diam-diam. Dia lalu melihatku sejenak, menundukkan kepalanya, dan berbalik pergi.

Kami berdua segera melahap makanan yang ada di hadapan kami. Teuchi kemudian kembali menghampiri kami.

"Bagaimana makanannya?" ujarnya kepadaku. Dia terus tersenyum dan itu membuatku agak takut.

"Sungguh enak," ujarku kepadanya sambil balas tersenyum.

"Ah, sungguh senyuman yang indah. Matamu juga ikut tersenyum. Kau sungguh beruntung bisa berkencan dengan perempuan secantik ini," ujarnya. Aku merasa tersanjung dipuji-puji seperti itu. Naruto dan aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar mendengar perkataannya.

"Nah, selamat menikmati hidangan khusus dariku." Teuchi berlalu meninggalkan kami. Diriku memandang punggung Teuchi yang menjauh. Dalam hati aku bertanya bagaimana hubungan yang ia miliki dengan Teuchi, sampai-sampai putrinya (mungkin) memendam rasa kepada pemuda di hadapanku ini.

Aku melihatnya sedang mengaduk-aduk kuah mangkuknya. Seolah-olah tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatapku. Aku tahu keadaan menjadi agak canggung setelah pernyataan Teuchi tadi. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Jadi. Apakah kita sedang kencan?" tuturku menggodanya.

"Well, jika kau tidak memiliki pacar kita bisa menganggap ini kencan," dia tampak gugup saat mengatakannyaa. "Apakah kau punya pacar, Hinata?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kujawab. Apakah aku memiliki kekasih. Beberapa bulan terakhir seorang pemuda sering mengajakku berkencan. Dia lebih tua dariku, seorang pelukis. Kami bertemu saat festival karir sekolah. Sai yang menjadi narahubungnya dan dia juga yang memperkenalkan kami. Toneri namanya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia kekasihku. Aku suka berada di dekatnya. Namun, rasa suka itu tidak sampai ke rasa ingin membuatnya menjadi kekasih.

Aku ingat pertama kali bertemu pandang dengannya. Tidak bisa dibantah dia adalah pemuda yang indah. Aku tahu lelaki tak seharusnya indah, tapi ia begitu. Pertemuan pertama itu tidak seindah dan magis seperti ini. Saat bersama Naruto aku langsung merasa nyaman. Bak sepasang manusia yang sudah mengenal sejak lama. Tapi dengan Toneri rasa nyaman itu kami bangun bersama. Rasa nyaman menjadi kepercayaan. Dan bagiku itu lebih penting. Namun, sayangnya rasa kasih itu tak sampai. Bagaimana pun aku berusaha untuk membalasnya, di ujung pelangi itu pasti akan ada yang tersakiti. Entah dia atau aku. Namun, itu masalah di masa mendatang.

"Entahlah. Kami sudah sering kencan, tapi aku tidak tahu."

"Oh. Seperti teman tapi mesra ya? Baiklah. Untuk mencegah kesalahpahaman dengan 'calon kekasihmu' itu, saat ini kita tidak sedang kencan. Tapi, kita adalah dua orang teman yang sedang jalan-jalan bersama. Benar-benar hubungan platonic." Maniknya menatap dalam mataku. Seperti mencoba menelan jiwaku bulat-bulat dengan samudera yang ia sebut mata.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita tidak seharusnya melakukan apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih saat kencan. Ada usul?"

"Satu-satunya yang terbersit dalam pikiranku adalah nonton film erotis."

Aku tersedak mendengar usulannya. "Baiklah, sehabis ini ayo nonton film erotis di bioskop dewasa."

"Tunggu, kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya akan apa yang aku katakan, tapi perempuan juga menginginkan dan memikirkan seks sama seperti laki-laki," tuturku.

"Baiklah, film erotis kalau begitu," ujarnya. Naruto mengangkat gelasnya "Mari bersulang untuk perjalanan platonic dan sama sekali bukan kencan ini." Aku mengangkat gelasku dan membenturkannya perlahan dengan gelasnya.

"Cheers"

"Cheers"

 **-17.30-**

Saat ini kami berdua sedang menatap layar di mana seorang perempuan melakukan posisi-posisi yang mustahil. Aku terus berpikiran apakah dia tidak pegal melakukan itu. Hanya ada empat orang di dalam sini. Aku, Naruto, dan dua orang pria lainnya. Salah satunya duduk sebaris di hadapan kami. Dia tampak sedang sibuk dengan daerah bawah tubuhnya. Aku dan Naruto mencoba untuk tidak terganggu dengan aksi pria di depan kami.

"Wow. Aku tidak menyangka seseorang bisa menekukkan badannya seperti itu," diriku tidak bisa berpaling dari layar. Menurutku itu sangat menakjubkan. Jika aku yang melakukannya, sudah pasti berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Kau tampak sangat terkejut," ujarnya sambil berbisik.

"Ya tentu saja, aku sangat kagum. Aku tidak menyangka posisi-posisi seks bisa segila ini," aku menunjuk ke layar saat perempuan itu menerima masukan dari ehem kau tahu, kedua lubangnya.

"Tunggu," Naruto tampak heran dan menatapku "Apa kau masih perawan?" tanyanya

"Kau tau, pertanyaan itu adalah jebakan. Kalau kau jawab belum pernah melakukannya kau adalah munafik. Kalau kau pernah melakukanya kau adalah jalang. Itu adalah jebakan." Tuturku berbisik ke arahnya tanpa berpaling dari layar. "Tapi karena entah dorongan apa dari semesta aku akan memberitahumu. Ya aku perawan," tukasku. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kalau aku menjawabnya apakah kau akan menganggapku jalang?" ujarnya dengan nada bermain.

Aku sedikit mendengus "Tentu saja tidak, menurutku kau bukan jalang," tuturku lalu menepuk-nepuk perlahan pundaknya. "Jadi siapa orang beruntung itu?" lanjutku.

"Kau tahu Shion?"

Aku tersedak liur tidak percaya "Tidak mungkin," tukasku dengan nada yang tiba-tiba meninggi, mulut menganga, dan menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan sedikit mengapa aku sangat terkejut Naruto melakukannya dengan Shion. Kecantikan perempuan itu tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, tapi dia terkenal di sekolah bukan karena itu. Namun, sebagai ketua klub religi. Dia selalu menasehati kami untuk tidak melakukan seks di luar nikah dan menyuruh kami untuk membayangkan berapa banyak dosa yang kau kumpulkan hanya dengan memikirkan seks. Lalu mengetahui bahwa dia sendiri sudah melakukannya membuatku tidak percaya. Sungguh, manusia itu seperti bawang, banyak lapisan-lapisan yang harus ditelusuri untuk benar-benar mengetahui seseorang.

"Hei ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?"

"Maukah kau menceritakannya kepadaku?" tuturku dengan nada memelas dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kau mau tahu kami melakukannya dengan posisi apa?"

Aku mendengus "Bukan. Kau tahu maksudku, cerita bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya dengan dia,"

"Musim panas lalu kami mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di rumah Sasuke dan Shion juga datang. Entah berapa banyak alkohol yang dia minum dia benar-benar mabuk…."

"Berhenti," ujarku "Aku tiba-tiba tidak ingin tahu. Memikirkannya membuatku mual. Untuk kali ini aku mendukung ketidakpedulian adalah berkah," ujarku lalu kembali fokus ke layar. Adegan di film erotis itu semakin panas. Gerakan tangan pria di depan kami semakin dahsyat dan sepertinya dia baru saja ejakulasi bersamaan dengan pemain di film prono itu.

"Mau pergi dari sini?" usulku.

"Ya," tukas Naruto langsung dan berdiri meninggalkan teater, meskipun aktor dan aktris di film itu kembali memulai aksinya.

Kami berdiri di depan gedung bioskop dewasa itu. Menghirup udara senja. Kami kembali berjalan tanpa arah, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Kami benar-benar tidak tahu kami mau ke mana.

"Hei Hinata"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang nyata," ujarnya.

"Oh ya?"

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasa sangat nyaman seperti ini. Entah mengapa."

Aku agak tersentak mendengar hal itu, tapi perasaan hangat menjalar di dadaku. Menggeluti setiap rongga yang ada. Seperti cokelat panas yang kental. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Tanganku yang tadinya menggemggam tangannya perlahan bergerak sehingga kali ini aku memeluk lengannya.

 **-19.45-**

Kami berada di atas kereta terakhir menuju Kirigakure. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir festival musim panas di sana. Kami memutuskan untuk datang dan menghabiskan malam kami di Kirigakure. Kendati ini kereta terakhir, penumpang yang ada hanya sedikit. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan di jendela. Aku hanya bisa melihat kegelapan dan sebersit cahaya yang datang dan pergi seiring cepatnya kereta ini bergerak.

Aku memandang seorang ibu hamil dan putrinya yang duduk di hadapan kami. Mereka mengingatkanku akan ibu dan adikku sendiri. Saat kami masih kecil dan segalanya jauh lebih mudah. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Nyanyian ibu tentang lautan di musim panas. Bagaimana ia mengelus lembut perutnya yang membesar. Berbagi kasih dengan ayah, seperti foto mereka bersama saat masih muda. Ayah merangkul ibu, dan ibu memeluk pinggang ayah. Foto itu diambil setahun setelah pernikahan mereka. Aku rasa mereka sengaja mengambil foto itu supaya saat mereka melihatnya lagi mereka akan mengingat hari foto itu diambil. Hari bahagia untuk sepasang kekasih. Tapi sayangnya sekarang foto itu hanya membawa kesediahan bagi ayahku.

Orang tuaku bukanlah pasangan yang jatuh hati kepada satu sama lain pada pandangan pertama. Mereka bertemu karena dijodohkan.

Saat pesta perayaan ulang tahun kakek buyut yang ke-100, pengasuh kami Natsu bercerita tentang ibu dan ayahku. Tentang masa muda mereka. Sebelum perjodohan itu mereka masing-masing memiliki kekasih. Tapi terpaksa harus mengakhirinya. Terkadang aku bertanya orang seperti apakah ayah dan ibuku saat mereka masih bersama kekasih mereka. Bagaimana cara mereka bertemu. Dulu aku membayangkan bahwa ayahku bertemu dengan seorang gadis di seberang ruangan dan langsung saling jatuh hati. Bahwa pertemuan mereka sungguh ajaib dan romantis. Aku juga membayangkan ibuku jatuh hati kepada pemuda pemberontak sekolah. Apakah hubungan mereka seperti lagu-lagu cinta zaman dulu itu. Sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir kepada orang seperti apakah ayah dan ibuku jatuh hati. Aku sering membuat scenario tentang mantan kekasih mereka. Ayah bersama seorang perempuan berjiwa bebas, tidak seperti ibuku. Dan ibu bersama seorang pemuda seksi yang mampu membuat semua gadis jatuh hati padanya. Terkadang aku berpikir tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan orang tuaku tidak menikahi satu sama lain. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan saat mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama orang pilihan mereka. Kadang aku berpikir apakah keadaan lebih baik jika hal itu yang benar-benar terjadi. Mereka tidak pernah menikah. Tapi kemudian aku dan adikku tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini. Mungkin hal itu bukanlah kemungkinan yang buruk.

"Hei kau tidak apa?" ujar Naruto "Kau tampak kebingungan," lanjutnya. Aku menggeleng kecil dan menundukkan kepalaku. Entah dari mana, ia tiba-tiba merangkulku. Saat itu juga aku merasa terjada dan seperti dikendalikan bagai boneka kayu dan tanpa komando aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Jika orang-orang melihat kami mereka pasti akan berpikir bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang jatuh hati kepada satu sama lain. Padahal kenyataannya sampai siang tadi kami hanyalah orang asing. Aku ingin merasakannya. Perasaan benar-benar tergila-gila pada seseorang. Apakah ayah dan ibuku merasakannya kepada satu sama lain ataukah mereka hanya berpura-pura. Apakah Naruto pernah merasakannya?

"Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta Naruto?"

Dia tertawa kecil "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin tahu,"

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat, seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Ya. Bagaimana denganmu?" ujar Naruto akhirnya.

"Entahlah."

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku pernah merasakannya. Dari apa yang kutahu seharusnya orang-orang yang dalam hubungan jatuh hati pada satu sama lain. Seperti Ino dan Sai. Mereka punya sejarah yang cukup panjang. Bagi mereka jika kau pernah saling jatuh hati kau bisa jatuh lagi. Mereka sudah berjalin kasih selama dua tahun dan di antara dua tahun itu tidaklah sempurna. Ino dan Sai sering berargumen dan akhirnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Namun, ujungnya mereka akan kembali bersama lagi. Seolah-olah argumen yang mereka permasalahkan dulu tidak pernah terjadi. Terkadang aku ingin memiliki apa yang mereka punya. Sayangnya entah karena apa aku merasa tidak mampu untuk memikirkan seseorang seperti itu.

"Ceritakan kepadaku tentang orang itu" tuturku kepada Naruto. Aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Hmm, entahlah. Menurutku itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kaujelaskan dengan kata-kata. Itu sesuatu yang kau rasakan."

Aku mencoba untuk meresapi perkataannya. Mencari jawaban yang konkrit dari perkataannya itu. Kiba bilang rasanya seperti seluruh keberadaanmu tergoncang dan menggelitik dasar perutmu. Aku berpikir Naruto bisa memberikanku penjelasan yang lebih spesifik. Aku tahu dia memiliki banyak kekasih dulu dan pastinya dia merasakan hal itu kepada mantan-mantannya. Aku iri karena bagiku dia dengan mudah bisa jatuh cinta.

Ada kehinangan sementara di antara kami. Aku melepaskan diriku dari rangkulannya dan membenarkan posisi dudukku.

"Jadi, siapa orang itu?" ujarku penasaran.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" ujarnya lagi. Sangat jelas dia tidak ingin aku tahu siapa orang itu. Memang kami baru saling mengenal tadi dan itu adalah hal yang sangat bersifat privasi bagi orang-orang. Aku merasa bodoh terus bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Lebih tepatnya bagaimana rasanya."

"Kau tidak pernah, kau tahu?"

Aku menggeleng dengan raut wajah yang meyakinkan.

"Aku pernah berkencan dengan beberapa orang, tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Aku pasti tahu jika itu terjadi. Bagiku rasa nyaman lebih berarti dari rasa cinta. Bagiku itu lebih berharga."

Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin merasakannya. Merasakan apa yang pernah dirasakan kedua orang tuaku kepada mantan kekasih mereka. Sebenarnya aku merasa bahwa orang tuaku memang jatuh cinta kepada satu sama lain, tapi tidak sejauh benar-benar jatuh cinta pada cinta sejatimu. Menurutku yang membuat mereka bertahan adalah rasa nyaman itu. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak bertahan lama. Itu tidak bisa mengubah apa-apa. Yang pergi tidak akan pernah kembali.

 **-20.30-**

Banyak wahana dan kedai-kedai permainan, membuat festival ini seperti pasar malam. Keluarga, teman, dan kekasih banyak berlalu lalang saling berbincang, tertawa, dan bahagia. Lampu-lampu gantung yang gemerlap menghiasi lantai dansa di festival musim panas Kirigakure. Sekumpulan orang, tua maupun muda berdansa diringi lagu Elvis Presly Hound Dog yang ditampilkan oleh 5 orang pemuda yang berpenampilan bak musisi tahun 1950-an. Entah karena musik dan suasana yang ada di festival ini aku merasa tidak lelah terus berdansa dengan Naruto. Awalnya aku menolak saat ia mengajakku untuk berdansa, aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan dansa swing, bagaimana jika aku terjatuh? Aku sunnguh tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi dia terlanjur menarik tanganku, dan tiba-tiba saja kami sudah berada di tengah lantai dansa.

Dia menarik tangan kananku ke pundaknya dan menggenggam tangan kiriku "Letakkan tanganmu di sini," ujarnya. Dia kemudian meletakkan tangan kirinya di pingganku. Aku tersentak dan tertawa, pinggang adalah kelemahanku. "Maaf," ujarku masih tertawa saat ia meletakan tangannya di pingganggku sekali lagi.

"Siap?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dan sekali lagi kami bersiap dengan posisi kami. Dia memimpin dan aku mengikuti. Awalnya kami saling bertabrakan saat dia maju dan aku tetap di posisiku, aku juga sempat beberapa kali menginjak kakinya. Kami hanya menertawakan hal itu. Kami mengulangnya terus menerus, awalnya agak canggung dan akhirnya membaik, meskipun tidak sebagus orang-orang yang juga berdansa di sekitar kami.

Dia memutar dan menangkapku dipelukannya. Aku terus tertawa setiap langkah dansa yang ia lakukan. Aku tidak tahu berdansa bisa semenyenangkan ini. Lagu pun berakhir, semua orang perlahan-lahan berhenti berdansa dan memberi tepuk tangan kepada pemuda-pemuda itu. Aku mengangkat tanganku dari pundak Naruto dan ikut bertepuk tangan. Bagiku ini sangat menyenangkan aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, meskipun aku berkeringat seperti babi. Naruto pun menggenggam tanganku dan mengantarku kembali ke meja kami. Dipinggir lantai dansa dipenuhi meja-meja untuk para pengunjung yang ingin menyantap hidangan dari Quick E Cow, yang rupanya restoran yang cukup terkenal di Kirigakure. Kami duduk bersama 4 orang lainnya di meja kami yang berbentuk lingkaran.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berdansa seperti itu," ujar Chiyo sambil bertepuk tangan. Chiyo atau lebih tepatnya nenek Chiyo merupakan salah satu orang yang menyelenggarakan festival ini. Kami duduk semeja dengan teman-temannya yang juga sudah lansia. Nenek Chiyo mengundang kami duduk bersama karena Naruto menolong Nenek Chiyo membawa barang-barang yang dia beli dari festival ke mobilnya. Nenek Chiyo terus memuji Naruto dengan menyebutnya pemuda baik bagai kesatria. Dan segala pujian itu tentu saja membuat Naruto tersipu malu.

"Kau harus menjaga pemuda seperti dia," ujar nenek Haruna sambil menunjuk Naruto "Pemuda sejenis dia jarang ditemukan," lanjutnya sambil tertawa. Aku juga ikut tertawa canggung dan menatap Naruto panik. Aku mencoba memberikan Naruto sinyal untuk membantuku karena nenek-nenek ini memberikanku nasihat-nasihat perkawinan. Seperti mengetahui betul masalahku dia tersenyum dan angkat bicara.

"Dia bukan pacarku, kami hanya teman," ujar Naruto mengklarifikasi segalanya.

Nenek-nenek itu pun tampak terkejut mendengarnya. "Oh kalau begitu kau harus bertemu dengan cucu perempuanku, dia sekitar usiamu juga," timpal Nenek Yuko sambil tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala ke Naruto. Seolah-olah ingin meyakinkan dia untuk bêrtemu dengan cucunya. "Cucumu? Bukankah dia sudah mau menikah. Sama cucuku saja, dia jauh lebih cantik, seperti Jessica Biel" bantah nenek Yuna. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat Naruto diperebutkan nenek-nenek itu.

"Sush," ujar nenek Chiyo menghentikan perdebatan mereka "Biarkan dia membuat keputusannya sendiri."

Teman-teman nenek Chiyo lalu bergumam tidak setuju dengan nenek Chiyo. "Dasar Chiyo, merusak kesenangan kami," ujar nenek Yuna yang disambut anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Apakah kau sudah kuliah nak?" Tanya nenek Chiyo. Naruto menggeleng "Aku baru masuk September nanti," ujarnya sambil melahap kentang goring di hadapannya.

"Oh ya, kau mengambil studi apa?" Tanya nenek Yuka tertarik. Sepertinya dia masih tertarik dengan prospek mempertemukan Naruto dengan cucunya. "Aku mengambil studi hubungan internasional. Orang tuaku yang menyarankannya."

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?" Tanya nenek Chiyo lagi sambil memotong steak di hadapannya. Naruto menguyah makanannya dulu lalu menjawab "Mereka berdua bekerja di kantor Balaikota Konoha,"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu nak?" ujar nenek Chiyo menganggukan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Ayahku direktur di Hyuuga Electronics," sahutku mantap.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Apakah dia ibu rumah tangga?" tanya nenek Yuna.

Ah, pertanyaan yang sungguh tidak bisa dihindari. Tidak ada gunanya untuk mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu. Aku sudah sering mendengarnya, meskipun masih agak sakit kalau mengingatnya.

"Tidak, ibuku sudah meninggal," ujarku. Nenek-nenek itu tampak menyesal menanyakan hal itu. "Oh, kami sungguh minta maaf," ujar nenek Haruna yang disambut anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Aku turut berduka mendengarnya," bisik Naruto kepadaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu sudah terjadi lima tahun yang lalu," Mungkin caraku mengucapkannya terdengar sangat enteng. Tapi yang terjadi sudah terjadi, ibu tidak akan kembali dan menghukumku karena itu. Aku melirik ke arah Naruto yang hanya bisa menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan.

Suara musik kembali menghiasi suasana, mengurangi aura canggung di sekitar kami. Kali ini music berasal dari stereo dan memutar lagu yang lebih kekinian. "Ayo Naruto berdansa denganku," ujar nenek Chiyo mengulurkan tangannya. "Dengan senang hati," ujarnya tersenyum dan membawa nenek Chiyo ke lantai dansa. Aku tersenyum melihatnya berdansa dengan nenek Chiyo. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri dia adalah orang yang baik hati. Pantas saja Sasuke yang dingin bersahabat dengannya. Dia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum dan aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya. Pemandangan itu sungguh menyenangkan di mataku.

 **-22.45-**

Hari sudah malam, angin yang berhembus pun agak dingin dari sebelumnya, tapi tidak terlalu dingin sampai menusuk tulang. Setelah dari festival kami berjalan-jalan ke tengah kota menghabiskan waktu singgah ke pertokoan di Kirigakure. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, Kirigakure tidak pernah mati.

Kami berjalan menjauh dari pusat kota, tapi masih di sekitar daerah pertokoan, memberikannya kesan kota tua indah yang menonjolkan ciri khas Kirigakure. Yang membedakannya adalah bentuk bangunannya yang lebih sederhana, tidak seperti di pusat kota yang lebih modern dan sangat terang dengan lampu-lampu yang menghiasinya. Kami terus berjalan sampai sebuah toko buku bekas menangkap pandangan Naruto. Dengan semangat ia menarik lenganku ke dalam toko itu. Dia tampak sangat senang.

Dinding buku ini dipenuhi dengan buku-buku, seperti fondasi toko ini sendiri adalh buku. tempat ini tampak hangat seperti musim gugur dengan warna cat kecokelatan dan merah tua. Dengan langkah semangat Naruto menelusuri buku-buku yang berjejer di rak yang kurus. Nampaknya rak itu akan segera runtuh jika dipenuhi dengan beberapa buku lagi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Oh, aku sangat suka toko yang menjual buku bekas," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau menyukainya?" tanyaku sungguh tertarik. Ada satu sisi dari Natuto lagi yang akan kuketahui dan itu membuatku sedikit bersemangat.

"Kau tahu, terkadang di dalam buku bekas terdapat inskripsi dari pemilik sebelumnya. Inskripsi itu yang selalu membuatku tertarik. Ada sedikit cerita dari orang-orang yang memilikinya, seperti ini." ujarnya lalu meraih sebuah buku yang ada inskripsi di dalamnya. Aku mendekat ke arahnya saat ia membukanya. Terdapat sebuah tulisan 'Kepada putriku yang tercinta Temari. Hati manusia adalah harta yang tersembunyi dengan perasaan yang berharga. Dari ayahmu.' Aku tersenyum membacanya. Ayahnya sungguh manis menuliskan kata-kata itu, sungguh aksi yang menghangatkan hati. Tampaknya dia sangat menyayangi putrinya itu. Tindakan seperti itu tidak bisa kubayangkan datang dari ayahku. Bukan berarti ayahku tidak menyangiku dan saudaraku, hanya saja kami tidak menunjukkan dan mengatakan kata-kata sayang. Meskipun begitu aku tahu ayahku menyayangi kami.

"Inskripsi yang indah, sayangnya buku ini berada di sini," ujar Naruto dengan tampak sedih. Benar sungguh menyedihkan karena pemilik sebelumnya sudah tidak menginginkan buku ini lagi dan sedihnya buku itu diberikan dengan rasa cinta.

Kami lalu kembali berjalan-jalan menelusuri toko. Bukan hanya buku, rekaman vinyl dan film zaman dulu, aku baru saja menemukan tape film Marilyn Monroe Some Like it Hot.

Naruto lalu menarik sebuah buku dan memberitahuku bahwa itu buku kesukaannya. Buku itu berceritatentang seorang anak yang kabur dari rumah untuk mencari kebahagiaan. Ia singgah di sebuah kota kecil. Namun, saat di sana ia menemukan bahwa banyak hal-hal yang indah juga di dunia. Ia berkata dia bisa merasa terkait dengan tokoh di cerita itu. Dia kembali meletakkan buku itu di rak saat ponselnya berbunyi. Dia menunjukkan ekspresi agak ragu saat melihat layarnya.

"Aku harus menjawab ini, " ujarnya lalu berjalan menjauh.

Aku lalu meraih buku tadi, sedikit membacanya **.** Aku melirik ke arahnya, sesekali ia tertawa mendengar perkataan orang yang menelponnya. Mengingat tentang ponsel aku lalu memikirkan sesuatu yang pastinya akan Naruto tanyakan kepadaku. Aku pun meraih pulpen di tasku dan menuliskan sesuatu di dalam buku itu. Aku pun kembali meletakkan buku itu di tempatnya semula. Naruto pun kembali menghampiriku meletakkan ponselnya di kantung jeansnya.

"Itu tadi Sakura, ia bertanya aku di mana karena seharusnya aku berada di rumah Sasuke sekarang. Yah, meskipun ia tidak mau mengakuinya aku yakin Sasuke khawatir, makanya dia menyuruh Sakura menelponku," ujarnya bangga.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku menyadari sesuatu saat Naruto berbicara di telepon tadi. Ada sesuatu tentang itu yang membuatku adak curiga dan setelah ia memberitahuku siapa yang menelpon, sepertinya dugaanku sudah tidak salah lagi.

"Naruto,"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu,"

"Tanya saja," ujarnya enteng lalu berhenti berjalan dan kembali melihat-lihat buku. Aku agak ragu apakah aku harus menanyakan hal ini. Tapi aku sungguh penasaran dan aku tidak bisa tidak mengetahui sesuatu.

"Apakah kau menyukai Sakura?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Dia tersentak. Kaget dengan pertanyaanku. Ia lalu menampakkan senyuman sedih. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa mengetahuinya secepat ini,"

"Aku punya bakat," ujarku percaya diri.

"Bukankah ini akan menjadi skandal kalau orang-orang mengetahuinya" ujarnya masih dengan senyuman sedih.

"Saat liburan sebelum mulai SMA Sasuke ada masalah dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Dia jadi tertekan karena dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. Saat itu Sasuke bersama dengan banyak perempuan dan banyak maksudku 'banyak'" ujarnya dengan mata membesar. Aku pun mengangguk mengerti maksudnya.

"Namun, saat itu Sakura masih terus bertahan di sisi Sasuke, meskipun aku tahu itu menyakitinya. Kami menemani Sasuke melalui saat-sat itu. Dan akhirnya dia membaik. Suatu hari Sasuke menyadari tentang Sakura dan dia tidak bisa lagi tanpa Sakura,"

"Awalnya memang agak sakit," ujarnya dan menghela napasnya "Tapi, aku tidak ingin menukar persahabatanku bersama Sasuke dengan siapa pun. Aku juga tahu Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyakiti Sakura, tapi jika ia memang aku akan menghajarnya," ujar Naruto dengan nada bercanda. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Meskipun dia mencurahkan isi hati tentang rahasia terdalam dia masih bisa sedikit menampakkan keceriaan. Kami lalu kembali berjalan-jalan mengelilingi toko ini.

"Menurutku Sasuke tahu aku pernah menyukai Sakura, tapi dia tidak pernah membahasnya dan aku juga tidak ingin,"

"Apa kau masih menyukai Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tapi perasaanku bukan perasaan romantis, jauh lebih perasaan menyayangi saudaramu,"

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku sangat iri dengan Sasuke?" ujarku. Naruto lalu memandangku aneh. "Sasuke beruntung karena dia bisa memiliki sahabat sepertimu Naruto, seseorang yang rela melakukan apa pun demi orang yang ia sayangi. Aku juga iri karena dia berkencan dengan Sakura," tuturku. Naruto lalu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sakura sangat cantik dan cerdas, bahkan aku juga ingin berkencan dengannya," ujarku dan tersenyum kepadanya. Dia lalu balik menatapku dan membalas senyuman. Ada sesuatu tentang senyuman itu. Lagi. Dan aku tidak bisa menatapnya lama.

Aku lalu membalikkan badan menelusuri jariku di atas setumpukan vinyl yang diatur di rak. Aku lalu menarik satu album dan tersenyum melihatnya. Neji sangat menyukai lagu ini. Saat pertama kali ia tinggal bersama kami, ia terus memutar lagu ini. Menurutku lagu itu membantunya melupakan kesedihan setelah kematian ayahnya. Aku lalu membawa lagu itu dan memutarnya. Lagu ini sangat familiar dan memberikan banyak kenangan. Dimulai dengan petikan gitar yang membuatku tersenyum. Aku lalu berbalik arah menemukan badan Naruto sangat dengan denganku. Aku mendongak menatapnya menatapku. Secara sendirinya kedua tangannya meraih pingganggu. Kali ini aku tidak menggeliat geli karena tersihir oleh matanya. Aku pun mengangkat tanganku perlahan dan meletakkannya di sekitar leher Naruto. Kami pun bergerak perlahan diiringi lagu itu. Mata kami masih saling bertemu. Dia lalu merundukkan wajahnya mendekatkannya ke wajahku. Masih terkesima aku menatap bibirnya dan perlahan aku mulai menutup mataku.

Apakah ini momennya? Momen yang dirasakan ayah dan ibuku.

Ibu.

Seolah-olah tersadarkan dari sihir aku lalu menjauh dari Naruto. Sadar akan pergerakan badanku dia menatapku bingung. Dengan buru-buru aku melepas tanganku darinya. Dia masih meletakkan tangannya di badanku. Namun, perlahan-lahan menjauhkannya saat aku menunduk.

"Maaf," kataku. Aku menarik napas panjang merasa sangat bodoh menurunkan pertahananku.

"Sial," rutukku "Aku merusak perjalanan ini" lanjutku dengan tawa sarkastik. Naruto terkekeh kecil "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya.

Aku tidak percaya ini, mengapa ia sungguh baik. "Bukan kah kau seharusnya marah?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf dengan melakukan hal itu,"

"Ugh, tapi perjalanan ini rusak," ujarku lagi

Naruto lalu memberikan senyuman miringnya "Aku tahu apa yang bisa memperbaikinya."

 **-00.05-**

Perjalanan yang ditempuh agak panjang menuju tempat ini, meskipun agak melelahkan semuanya terbayarkan saat kami sampai. Awalnya aku agak ragu kami bisa masuk ke gedung opera Kirigakure, tapi ternyata Naruto tahu jalan pintas untuk masuk. Tentu saja. Dia selalu penuh kejutan. Kami berjalan dalam cahaya yang remang-remang. Aku menarik lengan jaket Naruto, takut aku hilang dalam kegelapan ini.

"Kita sampai," ujar Naruto membuka sebuah pintu. Di penuhi rasa tidak percaya dan kagum aku berjalan sampai akhirnya aku sampai di tengah panggung. Ini sungguh indah. Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku lalu menatap Naruto tidak percaya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Terbayarkan kan?" ujarnya dengan senyuman miringnya itu.

Aku lalu berlari dan melompat-lompat mengelilingi panggung ini. Panggung yang disinari cahaya lampu panggung. Cahaya dari lampu itu memberi kesan romantis. Aku selalu memimpikan ke tempat ini sejak aku masih kecil. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya. Aku lalu menarik lengan Naruto dan mengajaknya bermain berdansa denganku.

Lelah dengan semua melompat, bermain, berdansa, dan tertawa, aku merebahkan tubuhku di tengah penggung. Naruto pun ikut merebahkan badannya di sampingku. Beristirahat dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Aku menatap langit-langit yang gelap, berharap ada bintang-bintang yang sedikit memberikannya cahaya. Merasa sangat senang aku mulai bersenandung kecil lagu tentang laut di musim panas. Aku melakukannya tanpa sadar. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya. Mungkin aku sudah lupa. Atau mungkin ini pertama kalinya lagi aku merasa sangat bahagia. Kebahagiaan itu sangat sederhana.

"Ibuku sering menyanyika lagu itu," ujar Naruto.

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya," tuturku tersadarkan dari lamunanku tentang kebahagiaan.

"Ibuku sering menyanyikan lagu ini. Apalagi saat aku masih kecil," akunya.

Hal itu membuatku tersenyum "Itu manis,"

Ada keheningan di antara kami. Menemani kami dengan pikiran kami masing-masing.

"Aku takut mengecewakan mereka," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Mengecewakan siapa?"

"Orang tuaku,"

"Kenapa?"

Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya cepat "Entahlah. Aku merasa takut menghadapi masa depan. Aku takut mengecewakan mereka. Aku cuma bisa bermain sepak bola, bagaimana jika aku tidak mampu menyelesaikan kuliah?," ujarnya khawatir lalu bangkit.

Aku pun mengikuti langkahnya dan duduk bersila. "Aku takut tumbuh dewasa. Saat kau tumbuh hatimu menjadi robot dan mati. Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu." ujarnya lagi.

Aku menatapnya dalam mengerti betul apa yang dia maksud. "Masa depan memang menyeramkan. Semua orang takut akan itu, tapi kita harus terus maju." Tuturku "Dan tumbuh dewasa tidak harus membuatmu mati di dalam. Menurutku kau memerlukan sesuatu yang mampu mencegahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?" lanjutku.

"Aku ingin menjadi penulis," ujarnya tersenyum kecil.

"Maka jadilah penulis. Lakukanlah jika itu hal yang bisa menyelamatkanmu. Jika kau tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuamu, lakukan keduanya. Aku yakin kau bisa menjalaninya jika kau benar-benar menyukai hal itu," usulku.

"Tapi, jika itu mulai tak tertahankan kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau mau, kau bisa berhenti kuliah jika kau mau. Ingat saja jangan sampai itu menjadi beban pikiranmu. Kau bisa melakukannya karena itu kehidupanmu. Kau yang menentukan yang terbaik untuk dirimu," lanjutku.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin menjadi apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin menjadi tupai, karena aku bisa memasukkan banyak makanan dalam mulutku. Kalau di masa depan ada alat yang bisa mengubah manusia menjadi hewan pastikan aku akan menjadi yang pertama," ujarku bercanda dan dia tersenyum. Senang bisa melihatnya tersenyum setelah mengakui hal itu.

"Apakah kau akan lanjut kuliah?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Mmm, tidak. Aku akan jalan-jalan keliling Eropa selama setahun. Setelahnya, entahlah apakah aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah. Aku berangkat saat hari upacara kelulusan," ujarku sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa menikmati hari itu bersama Kiba dan Shino," Naruto juga menunjukkan raut wajah sedih. Aku merasa bersalah mengatakan hal itu.

"Hei jangan bersedih," ujarku lalu berdiri. Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke arahnya "Ayo kita pergi, aku haus,"

Naruto menyambut tangaku dan kami pergi meninggalkan gedung opera.

 **-02.45-**

Tidak jauh dari gedung opera ada sebuah swalayan besar dengan lampu-lampu yang menyilaukan mata. Swalayan itu sungguh besar dan kumaksud sangat besar. Mereka menjual segalanya. Tempat ini seperti toko serba ada. Kami berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat itu. Kami merasa sedikit tersesat di tempat ini. Ada sesuatu tentang mengunjungi swalayan di subuh hari saat semua orang masih terlelap dan beristirahat di rumah mereka. Berada di sini membuatku merasa sedang berada di alam semesta yang berbeda. Semuanya terasa aneh, tapi indah. Aku menemukan kulkas dan segera mengambil air mineral dingin dan meneguknya. Naruto mengambil soda. Bukannya segera mencari kasir dan segera membayar, kami malah berlarian dan berkeliling di bagian furnitur. Kami berkeliling seolah-olah itu adalah rumah kami dan terus berlari karena di tempat ini serasa cuma ada kami berdua.

Aku melihat tempat tidur dengan kasur dan bantal berseprai putih yang tampak sangat empuk. Aku dan Naruto berlomba menuju tempat tidur itu. Aku lalu menghempaskan badanku ke atas kasur bersama Naruto. Kami tertawa dengan napas terengah-engah. Sepertinya kami merusak seprai putih itu dengan sepatu kami yang kotor. Namun, kami tidak peduli. Yang paling penting adalah saat ini.

- **04.45-**

Seorang penjaga toko dengan mata malas menemukan kami melompat-lompat di atas kasur itu. merasa tidak enak kami segera keluar dari swalayan. Naruto mengajakku pergi ke taman dekat sana. Taman yang rupaya juga sebuah bukit. Untung saja aku sudah membeli minuman. Perjalanan menuju ke sana lebih melelahkan, untung saja perjalanan tidak berlangsung selamanya. Disinari lampu jalan membuat tempat itu agak remang-remang. Namun, cahaya dari bangunan-bangunan Kirigakure yang bisa kami lihat di bawah sana menerangi malam di hari itu. Kami tersenyum melihat pemandangan di bawah sana.

"Sungguh indah, kita bisa melihat segalanya dari sini,"

"Ya," Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

Kami lalu duduk di bangku di dekat kami. Masih terpana dengan cahaya Kirigakure. Memang benar kata orang, tempat ini tidak pernah tidur. Pemandangan ini mengingatkanku akan sebuah lagu. Dengan segera aku meraih iPod di tasku dan menawarkan Naruto satu bagian dari headphone.

"Dengarkan lagu ini sambil memandannya," tawarku.

Setelah kami memasang headphone aku segera memutar lagu itu. Dimulai dengan tempo lambat dan nada rendah yang perlahan-lahan cepat dan meninggi. Aku terus memandang ke depan. Sangat cocok dengan lagu instrumental ini. Aku merasa tenang dan sesuatu berdesir di dadaku. Membuatku tersenyum dan menyadari bahwa meskipun banyak hal-hal buruk, hal-hal baik ikut mengimbanginya.

"Wow," ujar Naruto setelah lagu itu habis. Dia kemudian menyerahkan bagian kiri dari headphone.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kebingungan saat mendapatinya menatapku.

"Gambarkan aku sesuatu," ujarnya. Aku kemudian menatapnya dalam-dalam mencoba menemukan inspirasi. Seperti disambar petir aku segera mengeluarkan pulpenku, kemudian meraih lengan kanannya dan mulai menggambar sesuatu. Rambut panjangku menjadi tirai sehingga ia agak kesuliatan melihat apa yang sedang kugambar.

"Selesai," ujarku girang dan menunjukkan apa yang telah kugambar. Dia memandangnya cukup lama, membuatku gugup takut ia tidak menyukainya. Semua kekhawatiranku pudar saat ia menunjukkan senyumannya yang sangat kusukai itu.

"Menurutku kau agak mirip rubah,"

"Apakah karena ini," ujarnya menunjuk tanda lahir di pipnya.

Aku pura-pura berpikir dan tersenyum "Ya, tapi Cuma 40 persen. Sisanya karena pesonamu itu," ujarku menggodanya. Dia masih menatapku dengan tatapannya yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Secara otomatis aku meletakkan tanganku di pipinya. Membelainya perlahan dengan jempolku. Dia menutup matanya, menunjukkan bahwa ia menikmati sentuhanku. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, menatapku sayu. Ia kembali mencondongkan badannya ke arahku.

Gawat.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Setidaknya kepadanya.

Dengan segera aku menarik tanganku dan menjauh darinya. Lagi.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf," tuturku menutup mata. Tidak mampu menatapnya.

Hening.

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, begitu pula aku. Akhirnya pertanyaannya memecahkan keheningan. "Apakah kau tidak ingin aku melakukannya?"

"Bukan, bukan itu," sanggahku.

"Apakah ini karena calon pacarmu itu?" Tanya dengan nada kecewa. Aku tertawa garing. Tentu saja ini bukan karena Toneri. Jika ya, semuanya pasti lebih mudah.

"Bukan karena dia juga,"

"Lalu, ada apa? Beri tahu aku,"

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah ragu. Aku membuka dan menutup mulutku mempersiapkan diri untuk menjelaskan semua kepadanya. Namun, tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar. Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku harus menjelaskan kepadanya. Setidaknya aku berutang itu, sudah dua kali aku menolaknya. Jika ini lelaki lain sudah pasti aku tinggalkan.

"Aku tidak bisa mencium orang yang aku tidak cintai," akuku menatapnya ragu.

"Bagaimana dengan mantan-mantanmu dan lelaki itu?" ujarnya, tentu saja ia maksud Toneri.

Aku kembali ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi akhirnya kembali menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak pernah mencium Toneri, hanya mantanku saja," akuku. Sungguh ingin menjelaskan hal ini sangat menyakitkan. "Mantan pacarku memutuskan hubungan denganku karena ia tahu bahwa aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Padahal ia sudah berkorban banyak untukku. Aku tahu itu salahku dan seandainya aku bisa memutar ulang waktu aku tidak akan melakukan itu padanya. Tapi yang terjadi tetap akan seperti itu," Aku menutup mataku.

"Ia kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku berpikir dan juga menyakiti hatiku. Ia bilang bahwa aku adalah jalang yang suka bermain dengan emosi orang, seperti keluargaku. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal intim ke orang yang tidak benar-benar aku cintai,"

"Sejujurnya, aku sungguh ingin jatuh cinta pada seseorang meskipun hanya sekali," lanjutku. Aku sungguh ingin merasakannya. Oleh karena itu, aku memberikan kesempatan yang besar pada Toneri. Mungkin aku bisa mencintainya. Namun, aku mulai ragu karena waktu terus berjalan dan aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ya, aku sangat peduli padanya, tapi dengan cara yang platonic. Tidak lebih.

"Kalau kau memang ingin merasakannya, kenapa tidak?"

Ah, dia menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat aku hindari.

"Mungkin karena orang tuaku. Jadi, ibuku meninggalkan kami 5 tahun yang lalu. Tidak lama setelah ia pergi, saat ayahku merapikan barang-barang ibu dia menemukan sebuah surat tentang betapa dia minta maaf kepada ayahku. Dia bilang dia merasa bersalah meninggalkan kami, tapi dia tidak mampu lagi menjalani hidup dengan cara Hyuuga. Dia merasa tertekan, merasa tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia memilih untuk bebas. Dan baginya bebas adalah lari dari kami,"

"Aku sungguh ingin membencinya, karena dia tega melakukan itu. Dia bilang dia mencintai kami, tapi dia egois pergi begitu saja," suaraku bergetar dan kata-kataku yang siap meluncur terhenti. Rasa marah meluap di dadaku. Sejujurnya aku tidak membenci ibu. Aku tidak bisa membencinya, dia ibuku. Aku hanya marah.'Well, selamat jika kau menganggap itu adalah kebebasan dan meninggalkan kami dengan beban emosi dari tindakanmu,' pikirku. Aku menarik napas panjang, menghitung lima detik, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku selalu melakukan itu untuk menenangkan emosiku.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti dia. Selalu mengucapkan kata cinta, tapi tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya," Ujarku jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi ibuku. Mencintai seperti itu.

Aku sangat mirip dengannya. Kadang aku mendapati ayah memandangku dengan tatapan sedih. Aku lalu melakukan segala hal agar aku tampak berbeda dengannya. Namun, sekeras apa pun usahaku untuk berbeda aku akan selalu mirip ibuku. Akan selalu ada bagian darinya yang hidup di diriku.

"Sungguh, aku ingin kembali memandang ibu seperti dulu. Sosok yang penuh kasih sayang. Tapi, memang kau sungguh tidak pernah mengenal betul seseorang,"

Kami terdiam. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Aku lalu memandang Naruto berharap dia menghilangkan aura kesedihan di sini. Di tempat yang indah ini. Dia kemudian memalingkan pandangannya ke depan. Menatap pemandangan Kirigakure.

"Aku dulu memiliki teman. Nagato namanya," akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu. "Saat pemakaman orang tuanya menceritakan sesuatu tentang masa kecilnya. Benar-benar orang yang berbeda dari yang kukenal. Setelah itu, aku berpikir bahwa kehidupan seseorang tidak berhenti saat ia meninggal. Kehidupan tentang dia masih bisa terungkap, meskipun sudah tiada."

"Apa yang kau temukan mungkin mengejutkanmu, itu bisa indah bisa juga tidak," lanjutnya "Kita tidak bisa mengubah bagaimana seseorang itu, tapi kita bisa mengubah cara kita menyikapinya," dia terdiam lagi. Seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan terhenti. Seolah memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kalau kau ingin kembali memandang ibumu seperti dulu, mungkin kau bisa membuka atau mencari tahu tentang kehidupannya dulu. Dan mungkin kau akan menemukan sosok yang dulu itu," dia lalu memandangku dalam. Seperti mengetahui seluk beluk nadiku.

"Atau mungkin kau bisa mencarinya dan meminta penjelasan," timpalnya lagi.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Bagaimana jika ia mengaku bahwa selama ini dia memang tidak menginginkan kami."

Kuperhatikan cahaya kota yang ada dihadapanku. Di antara cahaya itu banyak kehidupan dan cerita yang berbeda denganku. "Aku sungguh tidak mampu menerimanya jika ia mengatakannya," tuturku lagi.

Kami terdiam.

"Orang tuaku cukup merusakku," ujarku dengan tawa hambar.

"Menurutku kau harus memberikan seseorang kesempatan, Hinata. Jika kau memang benar-benar ingin merasakannya, biarkanlah." Dia lalu mengubah posisi duduknya. Mecari posisi yang nyaman untuk mempersiapkan diri mengatakan hal selanjutnya.

"Masalah besarmu adalah kau menutup diri. Saat seseorang membuka dirinya kepadamu kau malah menjauhkan dirimu. Kau mengatakan ingin merasakannya, tapi kau sendiri yang menahan dirimu. Aku tahu itu tidak mudah, tapi kau harus memulainya. Perlahan-lahan saja," dia kemudian berdeham seolah malu mengatakan hal selanjutnya.

"Menurutku kau harus lebih terbuka pada keintiman. Biarkan seseorang menciummu, jangan tahan dirimu, biarkan perasaan itu tenggelam ke seluruh badanmu," Kami kembali hening. Aku memikirkan perkataannya. Seolah-olah terlahir kembali, apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Aku menutup dan menjauhkan diri. Aku tidak membiarkan diriku sendiri menjadi apa yang kumau. Aku selalu menahan diriku dari jatuh cinta. Aku harus mengubah diriku untuk masalahku.

"Kau ini agak pasif agresif ya," ujarnya bercanda. Ya benar, aku pasif agresif. Aku menginginkannya, tapi menolaknya.

"Kau ini benar-benar hopless romantic,"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya."Ya, dan aku pencundang untuk hal-hal itu," tuturku menatap matanya.

 **-05.45-**

Kami memutuskan untuk ke pantai sambil menunggu matahari terbit sebelum kembali ke Konoha. Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan membenamkan kakiku di pasir. Merasakan kepiting-kepiting kecil menggelitiknya. Ombak kecil datang mendekati kakiku, membiarkan diriku terbawa oleh arusnya. Merasakan nikmatnya air sejuk di musim yang panas. Semilir angin bermain dengan helaian rambutku, membelainya dengan lebut bersama jemariku. Aku memandang Naruto yang menatap ke depan, seolah menantikan hari esok. Sungguh aku tidak percaya. Kami yang tadinya orang asing menghabiskan seharian ini bersama. Dan aku menyukainya. Hal ini sempurna. Terlalu sempurna malah. Dan aku ingin menjaganya untuk tetap terus begini. Sayangnya semua harus berakhir di sini.

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Naruto," ujarku "Hari ini sungguh indah, terima kasih," aku tersenyum padanya dan ia membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat kusukai itu.

"Naruto," ujarku lagi memanggil namanya. "Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir," aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Ini sunggh menyakitkan. Tapi aku harus mengatakan ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bertemu lagi," ujarku akhirnya.

Terkejut mendengarnya Naruto lalu menatapku tidak percaya. Seolah apa yang baru kukatakan digunakan dengan bahasa alien. "Apa?" sahutnya mendekatiku. "Hari ini sangat sempurna dan aku ingin terus menemuimu," akunya lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku tahu," ujarku singkat memalingkan wajah tidak berani menatapnya. "Hanya saja, ini sangat sempurna Naruto dan aku ingin terus begitu. Aku tidak ingin merusaknya. Bagaimana jika nanti kita saling membenci. Kenangan hari ini akan menyakitkan kita berdua nanti," ujarku berusaha meyakinkannya.

Ia lalu tertawa garing, "Kau sungguh kejam, Hinata Hyuuga," ujarnya dengan sedikit senyuman miringnya itu.

Aku tersenyum dan menunduk "Aku sudah bilang kan,"

"Naruto, aku berantakan," ujarku lagi. Akhirnya menatap matanya. "Banyak hal yang harus kubereskan dulu dan aku takut kau bersamaku akan menjadi masalah bagimu,"

Dia menarik napas panjang "Kau tahu hal ini terkait kita berdua, kau tidak bisa memutuskannya saja seperti ini," ujarnya. Mendengar nada suaranya membuat hatiku sakit.

Ya, aku tahu ini adalah keputusan yang egois. Hal ini menyangkut kami berdua. Namun, aku teringat akan sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi egois seperti ibu. Dan Naruto juga bilang kepadaku bahwa aku harus sedikit membuka diri. Aku harus meruntuhkan pertahananku.

"Aku harus mencari diriku dulu Naruto," ujarku penuh sesal. Dia menampakkan tatapan sedih. "Aku akan ke Eropa nanti, mungkin saat itu aku sudah merapikan kehidupanku. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi setahun kemudian, di tempat yang sama pada jam yang sama," usulku penuh harap.

"Aku tidak ingin menunggu satu tahun, Hinata. Ini menyangkut kita berdua kan? Setidaknya aku memiliki andil yang sama besarnya denganmu,"

Benar. Apa yang ia katakan tidak salah. Aku sudah menduga akan mengatakan hal ini. aku tersenyum. Mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu," ujarku dengan suara berbisik.

"Aku menulis nomor ponselku di dalam buku favoritmu itu, jika kau menemukannya kita tidak perlu menunggu setahun. Aku akan langsung datang kepadamu,"

Mendengar perkataan itu air wajahnya berubah. Penuh harap. "Baiklah. Aku suka tantangan," ujarnya lembut sambil tertawa kecil.

Mentari pagi mulai muncul malu-malu menyinari cakrawala. Kami lalu memandang chaya itu perlahan-lahan menggatikan gelapnya malam. Pemandangan yang begitu indah.

Naruto memandang diriku.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, kali ini aku tidak menolaknya. Aku membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Begitu lembut. Aku membiarkan diriku tenggelam pada dirinya. Membiarkan diriku merasakan. Tanganku lalu mengelus rambutnya. Dia memeluk pingganggku. Memperdalam ciuman kami. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat hebat. Ada sesuatu tentang ini yang membuatku menginginkan lebih. Perasaan geli dan hangat menjalar di setiap nadiku. Aku menyukainya. Kali ini aku benar-benar membiarkan diriku tenggelam.

Naruto lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat bulu matanya yang panjang. Aku menunduk malu dan tersenyum bahagia. Aku membuka diriku sedikit dan aku merasakannya.

"Aku merasakannya," ujarku sangat lembut.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatapnya dengan senyuman yang lebar "Aku merasakannya. Jauh di perutku. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya," senyumanku bertambah lebar saat melihatnya juga tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Naruto kembali mencondongkan wajahnya dan aku menerimanya dengan bahagia. Ciumannya kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Jauh lebih dalam, bergairah, dan intim. Aku tersenyum di antara ciuman kami. Naruto lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leherku, seolah-olah ingin mencium semua bauku. Dia sedikit mengecup leherku. Aku merasakannya tersenyum. Aku juga tersenyum dan memperdalam pelukan kami.

"Aku akan langsung ke toko buku setelah ini," ujarnya berbisik. Aku tahu dia bercanda.

"Kau harus menunggu satu hari. Itu tantangannya," balasku. Aku kemudian menjulurkan jari kelingkingku kepadanya.

"Janji?"

Dan dengan senang hati ia membalasnya.

"Awas ya jika bukan kau yang mendapatnya, aku akan membunuhmu," ujarku bercanda dan disambut dengansatu kecupan lagi darinya.

 **-08.00-**

Kami kembali pulang ke Konoha dengan kereta pertama. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Melepaskan semua rasa letih hari kemarin. Perlahan-lahan aku memejamkan mataku. Merasa sangat aman karena aku tahu Naruto ada di sampingku. Aku merasakan jemarinya membelai rambutku. Dan aku membiarkannya. Karena aku membuka hatiku dan meruntuhkan pertahananku perlahan.

 _ **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**_

Semua siswa senior SMA Konoha hadir di auditorium. Menyaksikan Shikamaru Nara menyampaikan pidato kelulusan sebagai perwalian angkatan. Ia tentu saja terpilih karena ia memiliki nilai yang paling tinggi. Naruto duduk bersama kedua sahabatnya. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura saling menggenggam tangan. Sakura mendengarkan pidato Shikamaru dengan pandangan kesedihan dan juga kebahagiaan. Ia merasa sedih akan meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi juga siap menghadapi tantangan selanjutnya. Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak jauh di depan melihat Ino dan Sai yang saling menatap penuh kasih. 'Mereka berkencan lagi rupanya,' piker Naruto. Tidak jauh dari Ino dan Sai, ia melihat Kiba dan Shino. Sahabat Hinata. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia berharap bisa menemukan wanita berambut gelap itu di antara mereka. Tapi ia tahu itu hanya angan-angan. Saat ini Hinata sudah berada jauh di atas langit memulai petualangan baru lagi. Shikamaru menyelesaikan pidatonya yang disambut tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorakan yang riuh dari teman-temannya.

Dan dengan ini Naruto menyelesaikan bagian ini dari hidupnya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk yang selanjutnya.

Naruto keluar dari gedung mencari kedua orang tuanya. Ia menemukan mereka sedang berbincang heboh dengan orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia segera menghampiri mereka. Ibu Naruto lalu tersenyum saat melihat putra satu-satunya itu.

"Ah, putraku yang tampan sudah lulus sekolah," ujarnya sambil membanjiri wajah Naruto dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. "Ayo sini berfoto bersama Sasuke dan Sakura," ujarnya lalu mengeluarkan kamera.

Naruto lalu berdiri di samping kiri Sakura dan Sasuke di samping kanannya. Sakura lalu merangkul keduanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari satu momen dari hidupnya tertangkap kamera. Keberadaannya akan berlangsung lama. Ia lalu berharap senadainya ia memiliki foto atau kenang-kenangan saat itu. Ia mengingatnya dan tersenyum sedih.

Kakashi lalu menghampiri mereka. Ia lalu menyerahkan buket besar bunga mawar kepada Sakura. "Selamat ya," ujarnya sambil menjabat satu-satu.

"Wah, wah, wah Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu lagi setelah kabur dengan si Hyuuga," ujar Kakashi bercanda.

"Neji?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Lupakan saja perkataan pak tua ini," hindar Naruto yang dibalas dengan pelukan mematikan Kakashi.

"Ayo kita ke rumahku untuk pesta kelulusan, Itachi sudah menyiapkan semuanya di rumah," ajak Sasuke lalu memasukkan ponselnya di kantung celana. Sakura lalu menyambut tangan kekasihnya itu dan berjalan bersamanya. Naruto memandang ke kerumunan Kiba dan Shino yang sedang asyik berfoto dengan Ino. Sai, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Mereka juga berfoto bersama Kurenai dan anaknya. Ia menatap mereka sedih karena ia tahu seharusnya Hinata juga ada bersama mereka.

"Kau ikut Naruto?" Tanya Sakura membuyarkan khayalannya.

"Ya, tapi aku akan menyusul ada yang harus kulakukan dulu," ujar Naruto. Ia lalu segera pamit ke orang tuanya. Ia mengatakan harus mengurus sesuatu sebentar. Ia ingin ke Kirigakure dan mencari buku itu. Lalu tepat saat itu juga pandangannya menemukan sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Di antara kerumunan orang dengan toga merah berdirilah dia di sana dengan kaos bergaris dan jeans. Sangat sederhana, tapi langsung menangkap perhatian Naruto.

Hinata.

Dentuman di dadanya mengikuti irama musik yang terdengar kencang dari stereo mobil Kiba. Hinata yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan Ino lalu berpaling dan menemukan Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata pun tersenyum.

Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia berdiri di hadapannya di bawah cahaya mentari yang menyilaukan. Ia tersenyum dan menyelipkan helaian rambut di telinga kanannya. Hinata pun mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

Dan mereka bertemu di tengah-tengah.

"Hai," ujar Naruto.

"Hei," balas Hinata mendongak menatapnya.

"Kukira kau sudah terbang ke Eropa?"

"Pesawatnya ditunda dan aku memutuskan bahwa ada hal lain yang lebih baik aku lakukan," ujar Hinata sambil menatap pakaian Naruto.

"Kau terlihat tampan berpakaian seperti ini," ujar Hinata sembari memegang kerah kemejanya.

Naruto memberikan senyuman miringnya dan memegang helaian rambut Hinata.

"Apakah ini saat kau menciumku?"

"Kurasa begitu," ujar Naruto lalu menundukkan wajahnya yang disambut Hinata.

Ciuman yang mereka bagi hari itu disambut oleh tatapan terkejut dari teman-teman mereka. Sakura yang menyaksikannya meletakkan tangan di dada dengan senyuman seorang ibu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Tatapan tidak percaya diberikan teman-teman Hinata, terutama Kiba dan Shino. Tak jauh dari mereka Ino mengucapkan 'astaga' dengan senyuman jahil. Tentu saja mereka terkejut. Sebelumnya kedua orang itu bahkan tidak pernah saling bertukar pandang. Namun, siapa sangka. Semua bisa terjadi.

"Sehabis ini akan ada perayaan di rumah Sasuke. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, aku berencana ke rumah Kurenai sehabis ini. Bertemu sore nanti bagaimana?"

Naruto pun mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Minta nomor ponselmu,"

Hinata lalu terkikik kecil "Hei, kau harus mencarinya di toko buku Kirigakure," ujar Hinata yang disambut dengan erangan dari Naruto.

Di antara sinar mentari yang cerah dan pohon-pohon berdaun hijau yang rindang, mereka kembali berbagi ciuman. Tanda memulai sesuatu yang baru.

 **-Fin-**

 **Halo kawan-kawan dunia aku kembali lagi bukan dengan cerita baru tapi ReWrite Fiksi Enchanted. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memperbaiki dan memberikan akhir yang lain. Itu artinya "Before Sunrise" tidak akan dilanjut atau kemungkinan dibuat menjadi cerita terpisah dari fiksi ini. Semoga kalian menikmati fiksi ini. Mungkin masih banyak Typo karena ku tidak terlalu memerhatikan semua secara menyeluruh.**

 **Cheers.**

 **NB: Lagu yang dimaksud Hinata saat berlari bersama Naruto ialah Major Label Debut oleh Broken Social Scene. Lagu saat berdansa di toko buku Starman oleh David Bowie. Lagu saat memandang Kirigakure dari atas bukit ialah Remember Me As The Time of A Day oleh Explosions in The Sky, dan lagu saat mereka bertemu di acara kelulusan ialah The Skin of My Yellow Country Teeth oleh Clap Your Hands Say Yeah.**


End file.
